Inevitable
by Menelwen
Summary: Tolkien (en "Athrabeth-Finrod-Ah-Andreth") nos contó que Aegnor amó a Andreth, una humana. Pero la Nírnaeth Arnoediad se interpuso... 1er lugar en Reto 16# El Muso—Poney Inspirador, reto invernal del cálido foro El Poney Pisador.


Este One -Shot se basa en un escrito de Tolkien llamado "Athrabeth-Finrod-Ah-Andreth", un relato de corte filosófico entre el Rey Finrod y una anciana humana sobre la mortalidad. En él, Finrod menciona un hecho de forma muy breve, el amor de su hermano hacia la mujer humana que tiene en frente. Tolkien nunca desarrolló la historia entre ambos y siempre deseé que lo hubiese hecho. En esta edad las uniones entre elfos y humanos aún no existían, y nadie se atrevía a pensar que fuese posible, salvo estas excepciones.

Sugiero escuchar la canción "Roads" de Portishead para leer.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien.

Editado: Relato ganador del Reto 16# El Muso—Poney Inspirador, reto veraniego (invernal) del refrescante (calido) foro _El Poney Pisador. (_ 716 palabras) (debía usar la frase _Siempre fuiste mi espejo, quiero decir que para verme tenía que mirarte_ de Córtazar)

*La imagen le pertenece a la artista rusa Elena Kukanova (pueden encontrarla en Deviantart, tiene hermoso dibujos de esta pareja)

* * *

 **Inevitable**

Las energías abandonan mi cuerpo, ya no soy capaz de moverme. Hasta he decidido ignorar el sabor de la sangre en la boca. El dolor de mis huesos rotos me adormece poco a poco. Creo que sólo me va quedando la consciencia. Aún siento que a mi lado están mis compañeros, cientos de Noldor cuya alma ya ha abandonado la tierra. Esta guerra nos ha desgarrado en todo sentido. El asedio a Angbard ha caído, Morgoth ha desencadenado todo su poder sobre nosotros. Es probable que esta dolorosa batalla perdure en las canciones, en cambio, hay algo en mi memoria que puede perderse en la posteridad. Tal vez sólo mi hermano Finrod lo recuerde, fue al único que se lo confesé. Dentro de todo, llego a creer que peor que cualquier maldición, es el hecho que ames algo, que sabes, no podrás tener.

Los _eldar_ y los _edian_ son muy diferentes, mas no tomé una real consciencia de ello hasta que llegó esa mañana en las colinas de Dorthonion. En mi interior guardo con aprecio esas jornadas contigo, que siempre se me parecieron enriquecedoras. En esas instancias me di cuenta de que pasaron milenios antes de que hubiese notado la fugacidad del tiempo. Cuando estábamos juntos sentía algo que jamás pude sentir con nadie más, algo que me llenaba, una cuestión tan potente que a veces no había necesidad ni de palabras. A estas alturas, sólo me reconforta la nitidez del recuerdo de tu reflejo en las aguas y la calidez de tus manos.

Te habría llevado lejos conmigo, aunque nadie ha visto todavía que la fuerza del destino ate a un _eldar_ con una _edian_ ¿La mortalidad? Tu condición y definición, como las flores que nacen y luego inevitablemente mueren ¿Por qué una tan extraña, bella y fascinante está condenada a desfallecer? Probablemente, para mí lo que te hace más preciada y añorada, es tu frágil existencia. Sin embargo, tu carácter y actitud son tan sólidos como los troncos de los primeros hijos de Yavanna.

Lo que parece más paradójico, es que yo estoy aquí desfalleciendo y tú debes estar en algún rincón de la tierra, con tus cabellos al viento susurrándole al aire tus preguntas, propias de la juventud de tu raza. Dicen que eres la más sabia entre los hombres y que la vejez te ha alcanzado. No obstante, sé que por dentro la llama de tu voluntad sigue intacta, esa que me hizo alejarme por temor, por pensar que desafiaríamos las reglas de los mismos valar si continuábamos juntos. Podría haber puesto a prueba lo establecido. ¿Acaso fui un cobarde? No, era el cruel destino, la guerra estaba tan cerca. Dentro de muy poco me iré de este mundo y tú quedarás, aunque tarde o temprano la mortalidad te encontrará.

Desfallezco, mas sé que no te encontraré de nuevo. El lugar que Mandos nos asigna es diferente al de tu estirpe. No podré tenerte a mi lado, pero de algún modo siempre estás y lo estarás, ahí donde quiera que permanezca después mi espíritu, pues has pasado a formar parte de lo que soy. Desde que te encontré _siempre fuiste mi espejo, quiero decir que para verme tenía que mirarte_ , porque de alguna manera, conociéndote me percaté de todo lo que no podía ser y de todo lo que hubiese deseado hacer a tu lado. Mi felicidad era frágil y breve como tu vida, y si bien el tiempo fue corto, pude ser yo contigo, un yo que desconocía.

Por primera vez experimenté la dicha y la desdicha al unísono, porque te había descubierto y con ello venía mi sentencia. Mi maldición de ser diferente al único ser con el que me habría gustado pasar la eternidad. Fuiste un instante en medio de mi existencia, un momento que estaba condenado a acabar, y que me marcaría de tal forma que aquí te dedico mis últimos pensamientos. A ti, Andreth de la casa de Bëor. Tal vez la historia traiga consigo uniones entre nuestras dos razas, pero ojalá alguien recuerde que el primero que amo a una mujer humana siendo _eldar_ fui yo, Aegnor o Aikanáro, hijo de Finarfin príncipe del clan de los Noldor.

Quizá eones más tarde, cuando todo acabe para comenzar de nuevo, pueda encontrarte en las raíces de la creación.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias! y si quieren leer "Athrabeth-Finrod-Ah-Andreth" pueden buscarlo en google o escribirme un PM (lo tengo en PDF)**


End file.
